1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to display apparatuses capable of performing touch screen functions and touch detection methods for the display apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen introduces a novel interface for human-machine communications, it is more intuitive in use and in line with human nature. Traditional touch screen technology uses an additional ITO (indium-tin-oxide) module to detect signals and thus has the drawbacks of high cost, low contrast and increased module thickness. In order to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks, several solutions of touch control function directly integrated into panel manufacture of display apparatus have been proposed, and wherein a press-type touch screen has the advantages of immunity to the ambient light disturbance and in line with human intuition for use. There are several approaches to acquire a pressed position for the press-type touch screen, for example, obtaining a signal by detecting a common voltage delivered from a color filter substrate during which is pressed to be in contact with a thin film transistor array substrate, to acquire a pressed position; or using a potential difference generated by a change of liquid crystal capacitance in conjunction with an common voltage swing effect to acquire a pressed position. However, the above-mentioned approaches are incapable of performing a multi-touch detection function, and thus the applications are limited.